The Choices We Make
by Carebear19
Summary: On Hiatus ok, this shows what might have happend if Matt left the night Eric found drugs in the house. Seven years later is the family redy to let him come back?
1. Leaving Home

Title: The Choices We Make  
  
Author: Carebear 19  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from 7th Heaven, they all belong to Mr. Spelling and Brenda Hampton. I do however own Volare and Katrina.  
  
Summery: Matt left home when he was 17, and no one has heard from him since. Seven years later, he comes home, how will his family react.  
  
A/N: Ok, this starts during the episode where Eric finds marijuana in the house, and it comes out that Matt was the one who brought it into the house. It begins when Matt stormed out of the house, then kinda veers off from the show. As far as the rest of the family goes, they stayed mostly with the show, the twins were born and such. Mary went to New York, and married Wilson, and Robbie and Lucy continued dating. As for Matt, well you have to read to find out.. J  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't you dare walk out that door." Eric roared as Matt did exactly that. The other Camden children sat on the stairwell in silence. One by one they got up and walked up to their rooms. By morning their lives would be forever changed.  
  
Matt Camden did the one thing no Camden had ever done, he snuck into the Camden house without getting caught. Then again, it was four-thirty in the morning and everyone was asleep. He quickly packed some of his clothes into an old duffel bad and grabbed his sleeping bag. Then he went over to his bed and reached under it. They always said he was broke, and couldn't save a dime. But, he had. Every time he had any money he put a couple of dollars or so in this box, had been since he was Ruthie's age. Of course, whenever he needed money he couldn't remember where it was as he was always moving it. But, he had remembered tonight. Finally he felt it, and pulled it out. He stuffed it into the bag, then took six white envelopes from his back pocket.  
  
He put his mom and dad's on the bed, one for each of them, knowing they would find them in the morning. He then walked out of the room and set his bags on the floor outside his door. He closed the door softly, then snuck into Simon and Ruthie's room. Happy looked up as he came in, but didn't make a sound. He walked over and rubbed her head, then put Simon's envelope by his pillow, and Ruthie's with her stuffed animals on the bed. He left the room as quietly as he had entered, and walked into Mary and Lucy's room. He put Mary's letter by her basketball things, and set Lucy's on her dresser. Then he turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"Matt?" a soft voice whispered behind him. He turned around slowly; Lucy sat up in her bed looking at him. "You're leaving aren't you?" she asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, they don't trust me." He said softly, watching as she lost the battle with her tears. He closed his eyes, fighting to keep his own tears in check.  
  
"Did you.?" she began, but was unable to finish the horrible thought.  
  
"No Luce." He said softly. "A friend gave it to me, but I swear I never used it."  
  
"I know. I never thought it could be true."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said softly.  
  
"Don't be. I understand why you're going. I just wish things could have been different."  
  
"So do I. I have to get going, there's a bus leaving soon."  
  
"I'll miss you Matt."  
  
"And I'll miss you.  
  
"Will you write?"  
  
"Somehow. You'll know it's me."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye Matt."  
  
"Goodbye Luce. Be careful alright?"  
  
"I will." She replied before giving him a hug.  
  
"I love you Luce." He said softly as he walked out of the room.  
  
Two minutes later Matt stopped outside the front of the house he had called home for seventeen years. Glancing up he saw Lucy in her window watching him. He waved then turned around and continued walking down the street, wondering what the future held.  
  
Lucy watched from her window as her brother walked out of her life. She couldn't blame him for leaving, if her parents didn't trust her anymore, and wouldn't let her even try to explain, then she would leave too. Turning from the window, she picked up the letter Matt had left on her dresser, and crawled back into bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she knew that nothing would ever be the same. 


	2. Making Dinner

Thanks to all who reviewed:  
  
jane  
  
Lucky Star- Thanks for reviewing I love your stories.  
  
Doyles-always  
  
Katherine  
  
P.S. I'm gonna pop over and check out all your stories too :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N ok, I know they said Matt's middle name when he married Sarah, but for the life of me I can't remember it. Then again I could be wrong.... If anyone knows what his middle name is can you let me know? Thanks L  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy Camden jumped in surprise as everything went dark. Someone had placed their hands over her eyes from behind her, someone with dark leather gloves; and she knew exactly who it was. She turned around to look at her boyfriend of ver a year.  
  
"Robbie!"  
  
"Hey beautiful." He replied with a grin, giving her a soft kiss before leaving down next to her at the Camden's kitchen counter. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I'm making dinner. Mom's going to be late, it's parent-teacher night."  
  
"Okay, so when does everyone arrive?"  
  
Lucy paused mid-stroke in the biscuit batter. "Simon is picking up the Colonel and Grandma Ruth now, George and his dad will be here at five, and Grandpa and Ginger should be here any minute.  
  
As if on cue the doorbell rang, followed by Ruthie's voice saying she'd get the door. Robbie smiled softly, then turned back to Lucy who was placing the dough on a baking sheet.  
  
"When does Mary get in?"  
  
"Six, Wilson and Billy will be here tomorrow."  
  
"And Matt?"  
  
Lucy stopped mid-drop and turned around, her eyes blazing. "Don't joke about something like that. You know he isn't coming and that he's not allowed to be mentioned in the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robbie watched her vent, her anger wasn't directed at him, he learned that long ago. It masked her hurt, she missed her brother terribly, and he wished he'd been able to meet Matt. Then again, there was no telling how Matt would have felt about him, his past being less than perfect. He had a strange upbringing hand had not been the best person when he me t the Camden family.  
  
He had met Mary in their mutual community service program. They had dated for a while, broken up because of his stupidity, gotten back together, broken up, and almost gotten back together again. Then Mary went to Buffalo to get her life straightened out, and met Wilson again. The two had been married for a little more than a year now.  
  
After Mary, he had gotten back with his ex, and they almost married. With Reverend Camden's help he had gotten his priorities straight and kept from making the biggest mistake of his life by marring Cheryl. Neither of them were ready, and in all honesty, they weren't meant to be.  
  
He had moved in with the Camden's not long after that. Soon after Lucy graduated and followed her fiancée to New York. She returned at the end of the summer, heart-broken. They had spent time together, both getting over their sadness by talking to each other, when they couldn't talk to anyone else. They had gotten together not long afterwards, much to her father's horror. Soon after he had moved into the garage apartment, and that as they said was that. It had been over a year since their first date, and they were deliriously happy together.  
  
Now it was two days before Thanksgiving. All the family was coming to California for a big get together. Except for Matt. Lucy had gone back to her dinner preparations while he had thought about the past. "Luce?" he said softly.  
  
Sighing she turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry Robbie, I didn't mean to get so angry."  
  
"No Luce." He said before she could continue. Placing his hands on both sides of her face he continued, "I know it wasn't me you were upset with. I know how much you miss him, and I shouldn't have brought him up. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok Robbie. Lets just let it go." She said with a soft smile.  
  
"Alright. So, how is Matt?"  
  
Lucy looked at him in surprise. "I, I don't know what you mean." She said before the timer went off. She turned around and opened the oven door, then pulled the biscuits out.  
  
"Yes you do. I know that you get mail from him Luce."  
  
"How do you know?" she whispered looking anywhere nut his eyes.  
  
"Because I know you. And last I checked there was no one Charles Camden in your family."  
  
"There might have been." she replied softly.  
  
"Well there is a Matthew Charles Camden so I put one and two together..."  
  
"I hope you're the only one who has."  
  
"I think I am Luce, even Ruthie doesn't seem to have caught it."  
  
"I know amazing as it sounds."  
  
"Yeah, so how is he?" He asked leaning against the counter once more as Lucy turned to continue dinner preparations.  
  
"Good. He's working as an M.A. while attending night school. He wants to be a doctor, his girlfriend helped him find himself. She was really sick for a while, and he realized that he wanted to help people like her doctor helped her."  
  
"That's nice that he found someone. Are they serious?"  
  
She paused as she dished up the potatoes, "I think they are, more because of what he hasn't said. He really loves her, you can hear it between the lines."  
  
"Does he ever plan to come home?"  
  
"I don't know." she said with a sigh. "He doesn't think they'll accept him again."  
  
"I don't blame him."  
  
"Blame who?"  
  
Both of them looked up at her Grandfather. "Grandpa." Lucy said giving him a hug.  
  
"Hi Luce. Robbie." he said giving her a hug and nodding towards Robbie. "So who don't you blame?"  
  
"Simon." Lucy replied quickly, "He is sick of high school."  
  
"I don't blame him either. So can I help?"  
  
"Sure Grandpa." Lucy replied giving Robbie a wink.  
  
He shook his head, sometimes he really loved that girl. 


	3. On The Other Side

Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Hoedogg- thanks, those completely slipped and I will keep a better eye on things,  
  
Spit Fire,  
  
Dark Inzanity,  
  
Chocolate Lover - p.s. it was 7 years :),  
  
Doyles-always,  
  
Lucky Star  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katrina Polk looked up as the music stopped. "Who the heck did that?" she thought to herself as she skated to the edge of the rink. Stepping off the ice she grabbed her blade guards and slipped them on. She quickly walked through the doors to the main room, looking around the room. There was no sign of anyone in the room.  
  
Shaking her head she walked into the sound room and restarted the computer program that was set up with her music. Turning around she made her way back to the rink.  
  
She shrieked as two hands covered her eyes. Turning around she looked up into the face of her boyfriend of four years.  
  
"Matt!" she exclaimed trying to be angry. "You turned the music off didn't you." She continued.  
  
"Guilty as charged." He said smiling sheepishly.  
  
"You are a pain you know that." She replied with a smile.  
  
"I know. So you want company?"  
  
"I would love company." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get my skates." He replied before making his way to the locker room.  
  
Smiling she made her way back to the rink and took her guards off. Stepping onto the ice she slowly started to make circles while waiting for Matt. She listened as the song changed, a new one starting.  
  
She smiled as she heard the first notes of the new song. Matt had added a song to her list. He knew it was her favorite. She closed her eyes as the song continued. This was what had made her fall in love with skating. Her mother had brought home the movie Ice Castles when she was two. As she watched the girl skate across the ice she was enchanted. Then she heard that song, that wonderful song. She had won her first competition with it. To this day it was the only song that she could skate to with her eyes closed, the music was a part of her soul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt Camden watched as the love of his life skated to the song, Through The Eyes Of Love, it was her favorite song, and always had been. She was one of the few bright spots left in his life. It had been seven years since he had left home. He had spent three years trying to find his way, then he had arrived in Maryland.  
  
He had met Kitty by accident. He had been lost in the country, trying to find his way to a hospital out there, when he had seen this amazing house. He had felt a bit strange going up to ask for directions, as they owners were probably quite rich. He had knocked on the door, hearing music inside, and waited. Then the door had opened to reveal an angel.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Matt stood patiently on the doorstep. He really wasn't sure about this, but he needed to find that clinic. He could hear music inside, and something that sounded like off-key singing through the window.  
  
The door opened and he looked up into the face of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long brown hair that looked black in the shadows, almost shinning in the light. And she had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. He later learned they were what was called no color eyes, as they changed everyday. On that day they were violet, with silver flecks.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice so soft it was barely above a whisper.  
  
Shaking himself out of his daze he smiled, "Yes, I'm trying to find the Maui clinic. Can you possibly give me directions?"  
  
She smiled, "Sure. It's down this street..." she began before being cut off by what sounded like a rather enraged shriek. She rolled her eyes, then spoke. "WOuld you like to come in for a minute. I have to calm him down or you will never be able to hear me." she said with a smile.  
  
"Sure." he replied, rather curious as to who was shrieking. They walked into the hallway, and stopped as a blue and yellow streak flew over his head.  
  
"Volare!" she said warningly, "Get down here."  
  
He watched surprised as the streak landed to reveal a beautiful bird.  
  
"Sorry, this is Volare. He's a macaw, and is well, very protective of me." she said with a smile at the bird who was currently tilting his head to the side and looking at him. "Anyways, the clinic it down this road. At the stop sign you turn right, go about a mile then turn left at another stop sign, you'll know this one because it has a paper plate tapped to the pole. the it's four miles shead and you are there." she explained with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." he said as she showed him to the door.  
  
"No problem, I had the same problem when I first moved here."  
  
He walked out to the car, hoping he might see her again, but drove away just the same.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Matt? are you ok?"  
  
He looked up at her, she was standing on the ice looking at him with a smile. "I'm fine." he replied with a smile, stepping on the ice and gliding out to her.  
  
"That's good to know." she said with a smile. "So, how was work today?" she asked as they started to skate around the rink as another song started.  
  
"Great. But in all honesty I couldn't wait to get here."  
  
She smiled at him, then closed her eyes leaning against his chest as they glided across the rink.  
  
"You've been playing with my music again." she said with a smile. He looked down at her, smiling as well.  
  
"Well, I wanted to hear a certain song." he replied, just as the song came on.  
  
She giggled as the song Only Hope, came on. She had heard it in the movie A Walk To Remember, and loved it almost as much as Through The Eyes Of Love.  
  
"Kitty, I have something I want to ask you."  
  
"What's that?" she asked her voice once more the breathless whisper he loved.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Kat barely kept herself from stopping right then and there. She looked up at him in shock. "Are you sure?" she asked softly.  
  
He smiled. "Yes."  
  
"But what about...."  
  
"I don't care. As long as I can have you, I don't care."  
  
She sighed softly. Lord how she loved him. "Yes." she whispered.  
  
He smiled before leaning down to kiss her softly as the skated to a stop in the middle of the rink. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
She watched as he put the beautiful ring on her hand. It was gold with a peral surrounded by small diamond chips. "Oh Matt, you got it fixed." she exclaimed as she realized why the setting looked so familiar. It had been her grandmother's, but the band had broken years before.  
  
"Yeah." he said softly.  
  
"Thank you." she replied leaning up to give him a kiss. "So luv, will you skate with me some more?"  
  
"Of course angel." he replied as another song began and they continued to skate. 


	4. Her Turn

Thanks to all who reviewed:  
  
wisk8r- p.s. what is that??  
  
Chocolate Lover  
  
Lucky Star  
  
Katherine 1980  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy looked up as her mother came downstairs. It was the day after Thanksgiving, and everyone was still here until tomorrow. It was a bit strange having the entire family there in one house, well except for Matt.  
  
"Luce, phone call for you." Mary called from the kitchen. Standing up she went out to get the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robbie walked into the kitchen. "Luce? Who was it?"  
  
"I have to go." She replied hanging up the phone.  
  
"Do you want company?"  
  
"Sure." Lucy said absent-mindedly as she went upstairs with him on her heels.  
  
They both grabbed their jackets, then went back downstairs.  
  
"Oh, I forgot my purse. It's by the front door." she began heading that way.  
  
"Luce you don't want to go there.." He began, but she kept walking.  
  
"I'll never understand what went wrong with that boy."  
  
"I know Colonel. Will never know."  
  
"It's probably a good thing he left."  
  
Lucy stopped at the sound of her family's voices, shocked into silence at what her sister had just said.  
  
"I know Mary. I wouldn't want him to come back now anyway. As far as I'm concerned he isn't my brother anymore."  
  
Lucy lost it when she heard Ruthie say that. Robbie saw her expression change, and tried to grab her before she did something she'd regret, but he missed, and it was too late.  
  
"Why you little spoiled brat." Lucy said walking into the room, every eye turning to look at her in shock.  
  
"I can't believe that you're my sister, that any of you are my family." She continued, her voice full of disgust. "Then again, none of you seem to understand what it means to be family. She sneered  
  
"Lucy. Don't you dare talk to us like that." The colonel said standing up.  
  
"No! I can't believe the way you all treat Matt. No matter what he's still a Camden, he's still your grandson, and your son, and your brother." She said looking first at her grandparents, then her parents, then finally her brothers and sisters.  
  
"You may hate him, but the least you could do is give him a chance to explain. Did any of you even read the letters he left?" When she received no response she continued. "I didn't think so. Maybe you should have, before you gave up on him completely. I'm glad he hasn't come back, though God knows how much I prayed for his return. At least this way he can't see the hatred you bear, it's bad enough he has to wonder about it and stays away in fear because of it."  
  
"How do you know that?" Eric asked standing up suddenly.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes narrowing in anger. "I still love my brother, times I wish I had gone with him that night, instead of letting him walk away."  
  
"You saw him! And you didn't stop him?" Annie asked from her seat in shock.  
  
"No, I couldn't see the reason in stopping him. He had a good reason for leaving. It's about time I did what I couldn't then."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I should have gone a long time ago." Lucy replied turning on her heels and walking out of the room. Robbie watched her walk past him and up the stairs to her room. The Camden clan was in the room staring at the spot where she had been in shock.  
  
"I hope you're all happy. Your pride has just cost you a second child." Robbie said shaking his head then following Lucy upstairs.  
  
"Luce?" he asked as he knocked on the door. He could hear her crying softly on the other side. Sighing he opened the door and walked into her room, closing the door behind him.  
  
She turned to look at him then continued packing. "I'm sorry." She said softly, not looking at him  
  
"No Luce, you're right. I've seen how unhappy you are. How you try to hide it from everyone. Maybe it would be better if you went."  
  
"But what about you?" she asked finally looking him in the eyes. "What about us?"  
  
"Oh Luce." He replied crossing the room and pulling her into his arms. She burst out into tears once more, crying for all that was wrong in their lives.  
  
He held her as she cried, wishing that things could have been different for her. "Luce, Luce listen to me." He said softly when she had stopped crying, and she looked up at him. "We can make it. If you go, I can follow. Nothing holds me here except for you."  
  
"I could never ask you to do that." She said softly.  
  
"I never asked you to." He replied just as softly.  
  
She smiled. "Have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
"Not as much as I love you. Let me help you pack." He replied.  
  
Twenty minutes later Lucy walked downstairs with Robbie, each of them had a suitcase.  
  
"Lucy, where are you going?" Annie asked softly as she stood in front of the door.  
  
"To Matt."  
  
"Good luck Luce." Annie said surprising her by pulling her into a hug. "Tell him I say hello and send my love."  
  
Lucy looked at her mother in shock.  
  
Annie laughed softly. "I don't hate your brother, I never wanted him to leave. Be careful Luce."  
  
"Goodbye mom. I'll write." She said softly before walking out the door.  
  
Annie watched as her daughter got into the car with her boyfriend. This was definitely the last straw. She had stayed quiet for seven years, now she was finally going to tell her husband exactly how she felt. 


	5. Goodbye?

It had been two days since Lucy had left. The colonel, Ruth, George, and his father had left the day after Lucy. Charles and Ginger had left the day before. Annie had told Eric exactly how she felt about the things he had done during the last seven years. As of right now, Eric wasn't talking to her. And the rest of her children weren't talking to her either, except for Dam and David who didn't know much about their brother and were clueless about why everyone was so upset.  
  
"Hey mom." Ruthie said walking into the living room.  
  
"Hey Ruthie."  
  
"Mom, why are you and dad fighting?"  
  
"I don't agree with your father about Matt, and I told him so." She said wearily.  
  
"How can you forgive him mom? He left us, after bringing drugs in the house."  
  
"He never got a chance to explain what happened."  
  
"Doesn't mean he wasn't guilty."  
  
"Simon!" Annie exclaimed as her middle son and her oldest daughter walked into the room.  
  
"Well it's true mom. Matt left." Mary continued as they sat down.  
  
"Well, what would you do if your parents had lost all faith in you, and wouldn't even let you explain?"  
  
"Lucy!" Annie said in shock when they all looked up to find her in the entry way.  
  
Lucy smiled, "Yeah, I forgot to say goodbye. I just waited until everything calmed down a bit."  
  
"At least you have the decency to say goodbye. He never even stuck around long enough." Ruthie replied.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
Annie and the others turned in shock to look at the entryway once more.  
  
"Matt?" Annie asked standing up and walking over to her oldest son.  
  
"Yeah mom, it's me." He replied softly before giving her a hug.  
  
"Oh Matt, what brought you back?" Annie asked as she stepped back.  
  
"I wanted to come for a long time, but I knew that you guys didn't want me around. I finally came back earlier this week, then Luce met up with Kat after she left here. Before we left, we wanted to say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye?" Annie asked slowly.  
  
"From what Lucy said, it appears you guys don't exactly want Matt in your family anymore. So he's going to stay out of your lives forever."  
  
"Who are you?" Annie asked of the girl next to Matt who had been speaking.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Kat."  
  
"She's my fiancé." Matt continued.  
  
"So, someone actually got engaged to my lying drug-addict son."  
  
Everyone turned behind them to see Eric standing on the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed  
  
Hoedogg- thank you, I'm glad you like it :)  
  
Chocolate Lover- here you go, will update again soon  
  
wisk8r- Thank you :)  
  
Katherine1980- All right girl, here's you answer. And I quite agree that Eric has been acting like an idiot.  
  
p.s. Volare is based on a real bird, and if anyone would like to see a picture of the real Volare, go to this site. www.geocities.com/pennsylvania_carebear/Birds  
  
Thanks  
  
Carebear 


	6. Dad?

"Why you." Kat began walking towards Eric.  
  
"Angel." Matt said warningly, placing a hand on her arm to keep her from doing something that she would regret.  
  
"All right Matt." Kat said slowly as she backed up to stand next to him. "But I will say this, and I won't regret it. Your son is not a drug addict, never has been, never will be. If I were you I'd be proud to call him my son."  
  
With that Kat turned from him and went to stand by Lucy, all the while giving Eric a death glare.  
  
"Hello dad." Matt said evenly.  
  
Eric ignored him and walked down the stairs. "So Annie, what's for dinner?"  
  
Annie looked at him in shock. Then she got angry. "I don't know Eric, whatever you feel like making. I'm going out to dinner with my son, daughter, and my future daughter in law. So, I will see you tomorrow."  
  
With that Annie turned and grabbed her purse before turning to her other children. "Mary, Simon, Ruthie, you are welcome to come." Then she turned around and walked out the door.  
  
"I like your mom." Kat whispered to Lucy with a smile.  
  
"Me too." Lucy replied.  
  
Matt smiled at them before turning to his other siblings. "You are welcome to come if you want." He said slowly.  
  
They looked at him in silence while Eric rolled his eyes then walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, it's worth it to avoid Dad's cooking." Simon said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I'm going out with Wilson, so count me out." Mary replied before turning around.  
  
"I'm coming, like he said anything to avoid Dad's cooking." Ruthie said with a shrug.  
  
"All right. Lets go." Kat said with a smile as she took Matt's hand and they made their way out to join Annie. 


	7. Dinner

Everyone sat around the table in the pool hall in silence. They had already ordered their food, and now just sat there. No one really knew where to start talking.  
  
Finally Kat had enough of the silence and turned to Lucy who sat on her left, Matt was on her right.  
  
"You know Luce, this place is exactly how Matt described it."  
  
Lucy smiled softly while Robbie snickered next to her. "Things in Glen Oak don't change much, so I can imagine that it's about the same. We really haven't had a chance to talk to past two days, so what else did my dear brother tell you about Glen Oak?" she asked, noticing her mom sat forward a half inch from where she sat next to Matt, eager to hear what Kat's answer would be.  
  
Kat smiled softly, "Well, he told me all about the town's major places, the pool hall of course, Pete's, the church, and he told me a lot about all of you."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes at her obvious attempt to get everyone involved in the conversation, what better way to get people talking then to tell them someone had talked about them. Of course, only Kat would be that blunt to try it.  
  
"Really? What did he say?" Annie asked with a half smile, she, unlike most of her children, had a good idea what the girl was up to.  
  
"Well, when I first met him, actually the second time I met him, the first time he was asking for directions. Anyway, the first time we really talked, he told me about this great family he had. He said his mom was the sweetest person you would ever meet, and she would give her right arm if it would help someone."  
  
Matt smiled as he remembered her delight when he told her about his family, her parents had been gone for a couple years by then, and she loved hearing about his before the last night.  
  
"Then I found out he had four siblings, and two more on the way. I couldn't believe he had so many family members, and grilled him on them for days. Let's see," she began placing her hand next to her chin while she thought, tapping her finger against her cheek.  
  
"Mary was the oldest, and an amazing athlete. Nothing could keep her from reaching her goals. Lucy was next," she paused and smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law. "she was the most emotional one, in a good way," she clarified quickly, "She always was thinking of others before herself, and often reminded him of his mom.  
  
"Next was Simon, the only other boy at the time. Simon was the adventurer, always off to try something new. As well as being a genius when it came to money. And last, but not least was Ruthie, who was the one you had to watch out for. She could know anything before you had a chance to think it, and was the quickest to worm her way into your heart.  
  
"I think that was everything." She finished glancing at Matt who only smiled in response.  
  
"He really said all that?" Simon asked as he stirred his coke with the straw.  
  
"Yeah, he talked about all of you non-stop, course probably was also to keep me awake per doctor's orders, but he really did." She replied without really thinking.  
  
"Doctor's orders?" Ruthie asked, immediately wondering what had been going on.  
  
Kat looked up from her drink at Matt with a small sheepish smile. "Oops." She whispered.  
  
"Oops?" Annie asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"We really don't like to talk about that part of our second meeting, too many bad memories." Matt replied softly, giving Kat a smile to let her know it was okay.  
  
"Why?" Robbie asked after a moment.  
  
"Well, like she said, our second meeting was when we really talked for the first time, our first was actually when I stopped for directions to my new work. About a week later I was on duty, when she was brought in. She had hit her head while practicing, and had a concussion, that's why I had to make sure she didn't fall asleep." He explained.  
  
"How did you hit your head?" Lucy asked, wondering if it had to do with her skating that Matt had mentioned in one of his letters.  
  
"I tried to do a triple salchow, and my blade caught the ice, sending me flying into the board." Kat explained without any feeling.  
  
"Ouch." Ruthie said automatically, then stopped, pulling back behind the barrier she had against Matt, and in turn his fiancé.  
  
"Very much so." Kat replied with a half-smile.  
  
"So you skate?" Annie asked softly, trying to find what the information triggered in her mind.  
  
"Yes, I've been a figure skater all my life, actually, that's how I can afford college, luckily I got a full scholarship because of my skating." She replied.  
  
"What's your last name?" Annie asked after a moment.  
  
"Oh how silly of me." Kat replied when she realized she was never properly introduced. "My full name is Katrina Monroe."  
  
"That's why you seemed familiar." Annie exclaimed, "I watched you skate in the nationals."  
  
"Really? How neat." Kat replied with a smile. One of the things she hated about skating was the publicity.  
  
"You really did an excellent job, you should have gotten better marks." Annie replied softly.  
  
"That's what I said." Matt agreed.  
  
Kat smiled, one of Matt's biggest complaints about skating was the way it was judged. "Well, they had to leave marks for the skaters after me, you actually get use to it after a while."  
  
"That really isn't right." Simon said after a moment. "If you skated good, then you should have gotten better marks." He may not like his brother, but he couldn't help liking Kat, she was one of those people that you really had to look hard to find a way not to like them.  
  
Kat shrugged, "There's nothing that can be done about it, it's been that way for decades, you have to know the right people in order to win. Nothing is going to change that. Everyone has their favorites." She explained.  
  
"Still doesn't make it right." Robbie replied as their food arrived.  
  
"Nothing in life is fair." She replied, "And even less is right."  
  
The Camdens and Robbie looked at her in surprise for a few moments, while Matt just shook his head. She had had a hard life, hence her complete understanding of the world.  
  
After a moment Annie shook her head as she realized she was staring. "I suppose your right. I just wish life wasn't so difficult."  
  
"Everyone does Mrs. Camden." Kat replied before glancing down at her salad. "So, is the food as good here as Matt claimed it was?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Annie smiled back and nodded. "By the way, please call me Annie, Mrs. Camden reminds me of my mother-in-law." She smiled when Kat nodded her agreement. She may have just met the women her son planned to marry, but she was already falling in love with her. Anyone could tell they were deeply in love, and it seemed that Kat had been able to help Matt deal with his lost in a way none of them had.  
  
Everyone turned to their food, with plenty to think about. Except for Kat and Matt, who gently squeezed each other's hands under the table and hoped for the best. They had both learned a long time ago that you couldn't make something happen, so it was best not to worry and simply enjoy the time you had. That was their motto in life, and their goal. To enjoy the time they had left. 


	8. The next day

Matt smiled softly as he thought over the events of the evening; all in all it hadn't gone that bad. Other than the fact that his father ignored his existence, his brother and sisters hated him, other than Lucy, and the rest of his extended family didn't think to highly of him according to Luce, the trip back had included some fairly unexpected events. Of course the ones he had just thought of had been expected. The surprise had been his mom's reaction and actions of the night. At least he had some family left. Although the best part had been everyone's reaction to Kat.  
  
He could tell his mom was already loved her, and even though Simon and Ruthie had tried, they too seemed to like her. Everyone's thoughts towards her had changed after she told them her theory on life, then again, anyone's opinion of the small women changed once they got her talking, and looked at her outside the stereotypes. That was one of the reasons she wasn't liked by many of the skating judges, she didn't treat them like royalty. Even the commentators either loved her, or hated her. He often wondered what they'd say about her when she was no longer skating.  
  
Mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned them back to dinner. After their food arrived, they talked about mostly neutral things, the world today and other suck topics. No one talked about Matt's absence, or their feelings regarding it. Matt knew that would happen another time, if ever.  
  
They were still planning on leaving in two days, originally they had been planning to go today, but his mom had asked them to wait a day, and they could get some of their things from the attic, and in his case storage. At first Matt had been slightly wary about it, but Kat had promptly smacked him over the back of his head, and told his mom they would love to. To which Lucy and Robbie found quite amusing, and snickered the entire drive back to the hotel.  
  
After dropping Lucy and Kat off at their room, he and Robbie had gone to the room they were sharing, and talked for a couple of hours. They hadn't had a chance to talk before, so Matt finally got his entire story. And much to Robbie's surprise, and happiness, he didn't beat him up. Matt had only smiled when Robbie voiced his surprise.  
  
Matt had simply explained that he learned a long time ago not to judge someone. The greatest pain could come from someone judging you. Robbie had only nodded, though he knew Matt had been talking about what happen with the Camdens. After those hours both men had a deep respect for the man that sat across the room.  
  
That brought him to today. Robbie and Lucy had gone to the house, while Annie took them to storage center where they had moved Matt's things after he was gone. They had been there for four hours when Matt started to worry about Kat. She hadn't looked well when they met for breakfast, but he was the only one to notice, as he was more attune to her than Luce or Robbie. When he had mentioned it at the house when they were alone, Kat had brushed it off saying she hadn't gotten much sleep. Glancing at Lucy, he figured that must be it, as she looked exhausted, happy, but exhausted.  
  
But, after four hours of looking through boxes and such, she looked much worse. So much so that Lucy had scolded him for making her lift heavy boxes and his mom had immediately gone into 'mother' mode, determined to make her feeling better or at least get some color back in her.  
  
"I can't believe you would make her carry heavy boxes." Lucy said once more, pulling Matt from his thoughts.  
  
Matt sighed deeply, "Luce, I didn't make her carry any boxes, honestly." He replied trying to stifle a groan. Honestly, what did they think he was, inhuman?  
  
Robbie smiled softly at the older man and grabbed Lucy by the waist as she paced past him, pulling her down onto the couch and forcing her to sit.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt." Lucy said once she was in a more comfortable position. "It's just that she looks so.. I don't know really, just so bad."  
  
"I know Luce. But I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"Who are you trying to reassure, me or yourself?" Lucy asked with a small smile. This was one of the things she missed most about her brother, his overwhelming need to protect them.  
  
"Probably himself."  
  
The room's three occupants turned towards the hall where Kat stood with a small smile, though she still looked terrible.  
  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked immediately.  
  
Kat smiled, he was so protective of her, and she could only imagine what they had been talking about while she was in the bathroom. "I'm fine Matt, really." She continued when he started to protest. "So what have you three been up to?"  
  
"Your future sister-in-law has been yelling at my future brother-in-law."  
  
"Is there something you didn't tell me?" Matt asked sitting up straighter when he heard Robbie's statement.  
  
"Relax Matt." Lucy said with a laugh as the color drained from her boyfriend's face. "You can't kill him, and we haven't made it official, we just talk about the future, and of course that includes marriage."  
  
Matt smiled at the two on the other couch, Lucy was trying so hard not to giggle, and Robbie was still eyeing him warily.  
  
"Breathe Robbie, he isn't going to kill you." Kat said with a smile as she sat down next to Matt, who immediately took one of her hands in his.  
  
"Are you sure?" Robbie asked still watching him.  
  
"Unless he finds out about last night." Kat replied in a conspiratory whisper.  
  
For a second Robbie's eyes widen, then he caught on. "Well, I think he'd kill both of us then." He whispered in the same tone.  
  
Kat lost it then, and tried to keep from laughing out loud, though her giggles were quite loud as it was. Matt shook his head while he smiled.  
  
"Heaven help us, I think we better keep them apart Luce." He said nodding between the two laughing adults.  
  
"Why's that?" she asked as she glanced around the room.  
  
"It sounds like Robbie may have a sense of humor to match Kat's. And if he does.." He trailed off with a small shudder, though he was still smiling so Lucy knew he was not really upset.  
  
Shaking her head Lucy watched their significant others while they tried to stop laughing. Yes, it did seem that they had the same sense of humor, and Matt was right. Heaven help them, those two could probably come up with some wild ideas.  
  
"You know Matt," Kat began a few minutes later, "I think your sister's got great taste in men."  
  
"So do I." He replied, stopping himself from expanding his thought when they heard a door shut. Someone was home, someone who didn't like him, as everyone who did was already there. And it could only be one of two people, Mary, or his dad.  
  
Everyone remained silent for a few minutes, until a familiar, and slightly more welcomed face appeared around the corner.  
  
"Matt, can I talk to you?" Mary asked softly, while nodded at her sister and one time boyfriend, then nodding slightly at her future sister-in-law.  
  
Matt looked around the room, "Sure." He replied standing up. He really didn't want to leave Kat with her still looking so ill, but he knew he needed to talk to his sister. Besides, Kat would be the first one to tell him to stop being a worry wort and go talk to his sister. And he knew Lucy and Robbie would keep and eye on her.  
  
Kat squeezed his hand once for support before letting it go, then he followed Mary out of the house to the backyard. 


End file.
